


Thunder Storm

by IngridAnne24



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a thunder storm, Max and Caroline cuddle and discuss their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers still crossed this pairing will happen one day. There's a joke about it in practically every episode.

It took several minutes to get the large horse into Max's bedroom, because every time lightning struck, he moved back and then refused to move. He had to be lured in with a bundle of carrots, but eventually he was in and Caroline quickly shut the door.

“You know I love that horse, but he better not crap in there,” Max said, pointing at the door.

“I apologize in advance, because I'm pretty sure he will. But at least he'll stay dry and warm,” Caroline added that because she knew Max had a soft spot for Chestnut.

“Yeah, yeah. Do you want hot chocolate?”

Caroline nodded before she pulled her bed out of the wall. It had been awhile since she actually slept in that bad, so she fixed up her blankets and pillows to make a nice little nest for them, which Nancy the cat immediately crawled into. 

Just as Max was walking over to the bed with the mugs of hot chocolate, the lights went out.

“Damnit,” Max growled.

“Wait, Max, I have a flashlight.” Caroline felt around in her nightstand and pulled out a flashlight, pointing it at Max. “Watch your step.”

Max carefully slipped into the bed and handed Caroline her mug. When Caroline took a sip, she sighed as the warmth spread through her body. They sat in silence for a couple minutes as they enjoyed the hot chocolate.

“What do you think the chances are that the power went off at the diner and we won't have to go in tomorrow?” Max asked.

“The first part of that is possible, but I don't think the second part. Han would make us go in if diner had collapsed into a hole or burst into flames.”

“Have you...” Max started, then took a large gulp of hot chocolate before continuing. “Have you ever thought about working somewhere else?”

“Like where?”

Max shrugged and turned the mug around in her hands. “Anywhere.”

Caroline thought for about a second before saying, “no. Not recently anyway. I don't necessarily enjoy being a waitress, but I've gotten used to Oleg's inappropriateness and Han's... Hanness. Plus I love Earl. And the situation with the cupcake shop is really sort of perfect. Why, are you thinking about going somewhere else?”

Max shook her head. “Not if you aren't.”

“So, you'd go where I go?” Caroline asked with a smile.

Caroline could see Max frown, which made Caroline smile more because she knew she was right.

“Aww, Max, you're so sweet,” Caroline sing-songed. She slid closer to Max and threw her arms around her. Max was rigid at first, but she did relax.

“Shut up,” Max mumbled.

Caroline pressed a hard kiss to Max's cheek, nearly knocking them both over. 

“God, you're so gay,” Max snorted. 

“Would it be lame if I say I'm gay for you?”

“Yes, but I'll excuse it because you're already lame.”

Caroline kissed Max again, on the lips this time, then laid across Max's lap like a cat.

“What do you think our future will be like?”

“We've been dating for a month and you're asking that?”

“We've known each other for almost four years and we've talked about this stuff before.”

“Yeah, but now we're having sex so I don't want to talk to you anymore,” Max said, absently stroking Caroline's hair. She looked down at the blonde and smiled. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Where do you want to live?”

“In a castle in the sky,” Max said in a serious voice.

“Oh, yeah? Well, hypothetically, if that wasn't possible, where would you live?”

“Honestly? This shithole isn't too bad. It's a good size, we have somewhat of a yard. But if we actually make money, I'd probably want a bigger place in this neighborhood.”

“I thought you hated it here.”

Max made a noncommittal grunting noise, so Caroline didn't press it because she knew the answer. Getting Max to admit to something was rarely worth it. However, when she did admit something, it was very worth it. Caroline knew from personal experience.

“Kids?”

Max sucked on her bottom lip, then made a noise like a laugh, but more nervous. “I don't know. Maybe?”

“We have a while to think about that, so no rush. I was just curious. But if it helps, I think you'd make a great mom. You're fun, but you don't hold back. I think more kids need parents like that.”

“I guess you'd make a pretty okay mom, too,” Max mumbled slightly. The lighting from the flashlight was pretty bad, but Caroline was pretty sure Max was blushing. She was definitely avoiding eye contact with Caroline.

“I think a boy and a girl would be nice. Maybe a third at some point. I want them to have siblings, since neither of us had siblings.”

“That I know of,” Max added.

“True. Either way, can you imagine a cute little boy with your dark hair and pretty eyes?”

“Or a little girl with blonde hair and a big smile?”

After Max said that, she cleared her throat. Caroline beamed and sat up to kiss Max on the cheek, before lying back down and curling up. Max pulled a blanket over Caroline before she started running her finger over Caroline's forehead. For such a tough talker, Max was surprisingly gentle. Caroline had known that for a while, but after they got together, she discovered a new side of the brunette.

In the dim light of the flashlight, Max could see Caroline's eyelids flutter and felt any remaining tension in her body disappear.

“What about the horse?” Max asked.

“Hm?”

“Is he going to stay in my room all night?”

Caroline nodded and yawned. “It's still raining, so yes. I'll clean up after him in the morning.”

Caroline wrapped her arms around Max's middle and nestled her head against Max's breasts. Max laid down with Caroline still pressed up against her and stroked the blonde's hair. When she knew Caroline was asleep, which didn't take long, she kissed Caroline's forehead.

If someone had told her five years ago, or even four years ago (when Caroline came into her life), that she would still be in this apartment, with a relatively successful cupcake shop, a perky, previously rich, blonde girlfriend, and a horse in her bedroom, she probably would have simultaneously slapped that person and die laughing. 

And here she was. While these things were all happening, and they were very surprising, what really surprised her was just one thing: she was happy.


End file.
